Osugi Ren
Perfil thumb|250px|Osugi Ren *'Nombre:' 大杉漣 (おおすぎ れん) *'Nombre ''(romaji):' Osugi Ren *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 27-Septiembre-1951 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Komatsushima, Tokushima *'Fecha de fallecimiento:' 21-Febrero-2018 *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Peso:' 72 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Libra *'Tipo de Sangre:' AB *'Agencia:' ZACCO Dramas *Back Street Girls: Gokudoruzu (TBS-MBS, 2019) *Aibou 16 (TV Asahi, 2017) *Final Fantasy XIV: Hikari no Otousan (MBS/TBS, 2017) *Toga no Hito (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Kinkyu Torishirabeshitsu 2 (TV Asahi, 2017) *Byplayers (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Keishicho Zero Gakari 2 (TV Tokyo, 2017) *Uso no Sensou (Fuji TV/KTV, 2017) *Aibou 15 (TV Asahi, 2016) *Rental Kyuseishu (NTV, 2016) *Setouchi Shonen Yakyu dan (TV Asahi, 2016) *Shizumanu Taiyou (WOWOW, 2016, ep14-15) *Omukae Desu (NTV, 2016) *Seishun no Meikyoku Story Kandagawa (BS Japan, 2016) *Chihoshi wo Kau Onna (TV Asahi, 2016) *Keishicho Zero Gakari (TV Tokyo, 2016) *Specialist 4 (TV Asahi, 2015) *Meikyu Sousa (TV Asahi, 2015) *Specialist 3 (TV Asahi, 2015) *Siren (Fuji TV, 2015) *Konkatsu Deka (NTV/YTV, 2015) *Hanasaki Mai ga Damatte Inai (NTV, 2015) *Zeni no Sensou (Fuji TV, 2015) *Dakusutsu (NHK, 2014) *Last Doctor (TV Tokyo, 2014) *Petero no Souretsu (TBS, 2014) - ep.5 *Hanasaki Mai ga Damatte Inai (NTV, 2014) *Oyaji no Senaka (TBS, 2014) (ep.3) *Keishicho Tokubetsu Kagaku Sosahan (TBS, 2014) *Yoru no Sensei (TBS, 2014) *Kinkyu Torishirabe Shitsu (TV Asahi, 2014) *Hana-chan no Misoshiru (NTV, 2014) *Shi no Hasso (Fuji TV, 2014 *Specialist 2 (TV Asahi, 2014) *Specialist (TV Asahi, 2013) *Orinpikku no Minoshirokin (TV Asahi, 2013 *Norainu (TV Asahi, 2013) *Kaen Kita no Eiyu Aterui Den (NHK, 2013) *Na mo Naki Doku (TBS, 2013) (ep.6-11 "Nameless Poison") *Mierino Kashiwagi (TV Tokyo, 2013) (ep.10) *Mokuyo Gekijyo Higashino Keigo Misuterizu (Fuji TV, 2012) (ep.3 - "Endless Night") *Iryu Sosa 2 (TV Asahi, 2012) (ep.1) *Mi wo Tsukushi Ryoricho (TV Asahi, 2012) *Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012, Historia 3) *Magma (WOWOW, 2012) *Hungry! (Fuji TV, 2012) *Ore no Sora: Keiji Hen (TV Asahi, 2011) *Hikaru Hekiga (TV Asahi, 2011) *Suna no Utsuwa (TV Asahi, 2011) *Majutsu wa Sasayaku (Fuji TV, 2011) *IS (TV Tokyo, 2011) *Iryu Sosa (TV Asahi, 2011) *Perfect Blue (WOWOW, 2010) *Mori no Asagao (TV Tokyo, 2010) *Marks no Yama (WOWOW, 2010) *Umareru. (TBS, 2011) *Joker Yurusarezaru Sosakan (Fuji TV, 2010) *Gakeppuchi no Eri ~ Kono Yo de Ichiban Daiji na 'Kane' no Hanashi (TV Asahi, 2010) *TROUBLEMAN (TV Tokyo, 2010) *Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge (TBS, 2010) *Gegege no Nyobo (NHK, 2010) *Samayoi Zakura (Fuji TV, 2009) *Saka no Ue no Kumo (NHK, 2009) *Koshonin 2 (TV Asahi, 2009) *Shakking ~ Zeni no Tatsujin (WOWOW, 2009) *Ninkyo Helper (Fuji TV, 2009) *Tonari no Shibafu (TBS, 2009) *Keiji Ichidai (TV Asahi, 2009) *Samayoi Zakura (Fuji TV, 2009) *Soratobu Taiya (WOWOW, 2009) *Samurai Tenkosei (KTV, 2009) *Koshonin SP (TV Asahi, 2009) *Daremo Mamorenai (Fuji TV, 2009) *Triangle (Fuji TV, 2009) *Fukuie Keibuho no Aisatsu (NHK, 2009) *Ano Senso wa Nan Datta no ka (TBS, 2008) *Shoni Kyumei (TV Asahi, 2008) *Arigato, Okan (KTV, 2008) *Kiseki no Dobutsuen 2008 (Fuji TV, 2008) *Yukinojo Henge (2008) *81 diver (Fuji TV, 2008, ep2-3,6) *ROOKIES (TBS, 2008) *Hokaben (NTV, 2008) *Kimi no Nozomu Shinikata (WOWOW, 2008) *Edison no Haha (TBS, 2008) *Koshonin (TV Asahi, 2008) *Himawari (TBS, 2007) *Ikiru (TV Asahi, 2007) *Kikujiro to Saki 3 (TV Asahi, 2007) *Ushi ni Negai wo: Love & Farm (Fuji TV, 2007) *Hagetaka: Road to Rebirth (2007) *Teresa Teng Monogatari (TV Asahi, 2007) *Kaijoken Musashi (Fuji TV, 2007) *Ikiru (TV Asahi, 2007) *Hotelier (TV Asahi, 2007) *Dondo Bare (NHK, 2007) *Tsubasa no Oreta Tenshitachi 2007 (Fuji TV, 2007) *Boku no Aruku Michi (Fuji TV, 2006) *Aoi Byoten (Fuji TV, 2006) *Renai Shosetsu Juhachi no Natsu (TBS, 2006) *My Boss, My Hero (NTV, 2006) *Dillon ~ Unmei no Inu (NHK, 2006) *Kami wa Saikoro wo Furanai (NTV, 2006) *Ai to Shi wo Mitsumete (TV Asahi, 2006) *Ren'ai Shosetsu - Duke, Juhachi no Natsu, Tsuki no Shizuku (TBS, 2006) *Satomi Hakkenden (TBS, 2006) *Okashina Futari (Fuji TV, 2006) *Meitantei Akafuji Takashi (NHK, 2005) *Onna no Ichidaiki: Setouchi Jakucho (Fuji TV, 2005) *Hoshi ni Negai Wo (Fuji TV, 2005) *Ganbatte Ikimasshoi (KTV, 2005) *Fukigen na Gene (Fuji TV, 2005, ep11) *Minna Mukashi wa Kodomo Datta (KTV, 2005) *Hotel Sunrise HND - Saigo no Stay (TV Tokyo, 2005) *Rikon Bengoshi SP (Fuji TV, 2005) *Taika no Kaishin (NHK, 2005) *Yoshitsune (2005) *Otouto (TV Asahi, 2004) *Division 1 Hannin Deka (Fuji TV, 2004) *Hikeshiya Komachi (NHK, 2004) *Ningen no Shomei (Fuji TV, 2004) *Denchi ga Kireru Made (TV Asahi, 2004, eps5-7) *Rikon Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2004, SP) *Toride Naki Mono (TV Asahi, 2004) *Boku to Kanojo to Kanojo no Ikiru Michi (Fuji TV, 2004) *Kunimitsu no Matsuri (KTV, 2003) *Ooku 3 (Fuji TV, 2003) *Boku no Ikiru Michi (Fuji TV, 2003) *Nikoniko Nikki (NHK, 2003) *Manten (NHK, 2002) *Lunch no Joou (Fuji TV, 2002, ep1,12) *Nemurenu Yoru wo Daite (TV Asahi, 2002) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Yogisha no Otoko (Fuji TV, 2002) *Long Love Letter (Fuji TV, 2002) *Chuushingura 1/47 (Fuji TV, 2001) *Sayonara, Ozu Sensei (Fuji TV, 2001) *Kabachitare (Fuji TV, 2001) ep. 1 *Shin Hoshi no Kinka (NTV, 2001) *Joshiana (Fuji TV, 2001) *Manatsu no Merry Christmas (TBS, 2000) *Friends (TBS, 2000) *Taju Jinkaku Tantei Psycho (WOWOW, 2000) *Taiyou wa Shizumanai (Fuji TV, 2000) *TEAM (Fuji TV, 1999) *Dokushin Seikatsu (TBS, 1999) *Prison Hotel (TV Asahi, 1999) *Naniwa Kinyudo 4 (Fuji TV, 1999) *Mizu no Naka no Hachigatsu(NHK, 1998) *Konna Watashi ni Dare ga Shita (Fuji TV, 1996) *Hachigatsu no Love Song (YTV, 1996) *Itsuka Mata Aeru (Fuji TV, 1995) *Bakumatsu Kokosei (Fuji TV, 1994) *Daihyo Torishimariyaku Deka (TV Asahi, 1990-1991) Películas *Back Street Girls: Gokudoruzu (2019) *Koi no Shizuku (2018) *Kyoukaishi (2018) *The Negotiator: Behind The Reversion of Okinawa (2018) * Yocho Sanpo Suru Shinryakusha Gekijoban (2017) * Goodbye Elegy (2017) * Zou wo Naderu (2017) * Will You Marry My Wife? (2016) * Godzilla Resurgence (2016) * U-31 (2016) * Bitter Honey (2016) * Kaze no Tayori (2016) * Kagura me (2015) * The Land of Rain Trees (2015) * The Great Tiger (2015) * Ten no Chasuke (2015) * Mother's Trees (2015) * Samulife (2015) * The Vancouver Asahi (2014) * 25 Nijyu-Go (2014) * Ogawa-cho Serenade (2014) * A Drop of the Grapevine (2014) * The Vancouver Asahi (2014) * The Mole Song: Undercover Agent Reiji (2014) * Seki Seki Ren Ren (2013) * Crying 100 Times -Every Raindrop Falls (2013) * Dawn of a Filmmaker: The Keisuke Kinoshita Story (2013) * Monster (2013) * The Yakuza Wives Neo (2013) * Blindly in Love (2013) * Yellow Elephant (2013) * Bayside Shakedown 4: The Final (2012) * It's a Beautiful Life - Irodori (2012) *Akko-chan: The Movie (2012) * Empty (2012) * The Way - Man of the White Porcelain (2012) * The Love Leading to Tomorrow (2012) * Welcome Home, Hayabusa (2012) * Japanese Salaryman NEO (2011) * My So Has Got Depression (2011) * Smuggler (2011) * Post Card (2011) * Andalucia: Revenge of the Goddess (2011) * Hankyu Railways - A 15-Minute Miracle (2011) * Fly! (2011) * Tsugaru (2011) * Keitai Deka 3 the Movie: Morining Musume Kyushutsu Daisakusen Pandora no Hako no Himitsu (2011) * 1,778 Stories of Me and My Wife (2011) * Gene Waltz (2011) * The Lightning Tree (2010) * PERFECT BLUE (2010) * Saraba Itoshi no Daitoryo (2010) * Nanase Futatabi: The Movie (2010) * Fireworks from the Heart (2010) * Box: Hakamada Case (2010) * Running on Empty (2010) * Mogera Wogura (2009) * Oh, My Buddha! (2009) * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (2009) * The Unbroken (2009) * Monochrome Girl (2009) * Kanikosen (2009) * Rookies (2009) * Umi no Ue no Kimi wa, Itsumo Egao (2009) * April Bride (2009) * U.S.B. (2009) * Guardian Angel (2009) * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni: Chikai (2009) * GS Wonderland (2008) * Teacher and Three Children (2008) * Achilles and the Tortoise (2008) * Flying Girls (2008) *School Days with a Pig (2008) * The Cherry Orchard: Blossoming (2008) * R246 Story (2008) * Nekonade (2008) * Vacation (2008) * Sunshine Days (2008) * Where The Legend Lives (2008) * Glory to the Filmmaker! (2007) * Kayokyoku Dayo, Jinsei wa / Tokyo Rhapsody (2007) * Kantoku • Banzai! (2007) * Unfair: The Movie (2007) * Dear Friends (2007) * Exte: Hair Extensions (2007) * Tana no sumi (2007) * Akai bunka jutaku no hatsuko (2007) * Nightmare Detective (2007) * Tripping (2006) * Baruto no gakuen (2006) * A Cheerful Gang Turns the Earth (2006) * Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) * Dead Run (2005) * Loft (2005) * Train Man (2005) * Life on the Longboard (2005) * About Love (2005) * Jam Films S (2005) * Densha Otoko (2005) * About Lov (2005) * Dead Run / Shissou (2005) * Takeshis (2005) * Lady Joker (2004) * Jyukai: The Sea of Trees Behind Mt. Fuji (2004) * Photo Album of the Village (2004) * Eiko (2004) * Out of This World (2004) * Red Moon (2004) * L'amant (2004) * Zebraman (2004) * Nin x Nin: Ninja Hattori-kun, the Movie (2004) * Tracing Jake (2004) * Iden and Tity (2003) * Director Infection (2003) * Revolver - Aoi haru (2003) * College of Our Lives (2003) * Getting Off the Boat at Her Island (2003) * Thirteen Steps (2003) * ROCKERS (2003) * Twilight Samurai (2002) * Doing Time (2002) * Dolls (2002) * Drive (2002) * Sabu (2002) * Utsutsu (2002) * A Woman's Work (2002) * Long Love Letter: Hyoryu kyoshitsu (2002) * Rain of Light (2001) * Kewaishi (2001) * Go (2001) * Free and Easy 12: Big Holiday Bonus Project (2001) * Rush! (2001) * Stereo Future (2001) * Kumamoto monogatari (2001) * Dead or Alive 2: Birds (2000) * Party 7 (2000) * The City of Strangers (2000) * Brother (2000) * Asako in Ruby Shoes (2000) * Futei no Kisetsu / I Am an SM Writer (2000) * By Player (2000) * Space Travelers (2000) * Crazy Lips (2000) * Monday (2000) * Uzumaki (2000) * Tales of the Unusual (2000) * Persona (2000) * Brother (2000) * Dead or Alive (1999) * Audition (1999) * Secret (1999) * Shikoku (1999) * Tenshi ni misuterareta yoru (1999) * The Exam (1999) * Japan Underworld (1999) * Charisma (1999) * Avec mon mari (1999) * Kimi no tame ni dekiru koto (1999) * Fishes in August (1998) * License to Live (1998) * Give It All (1998) * Onna keiji Riko megami (Venus)no eien (1998) * Dog Race (1998) * Tokyo Eyes (1998) * Orokamono: Kizu darake no tenshi (1998) * Love Letter (1998) * Gokudo no onna-tachi: Kejime (1998) * Falling Into the Evening (1998) * Dolphin Through (1998) * Hanabi (1997) * Full Metal Yakuza (1997) * Cure (1997) * Gozonji! Fundoshi zukin (1997) * Fireworks (1997) * Postman Blues (1997) * The Revenge: A Scar That Never Disappears (1997) * The Black Angel (1997) * D.A.N.G.A.N. Runner (1996) * Suit Yourself or Shoot Yourself: The Nouveau Riche (1996) * Mary's Game (1996) * Sonatine (1993) * Gattubi - Bokura wa kono natsu nekutai wo suru (1990) * Beautiful Mystery (1983) Curiosidades *'Debut:''' 1973 Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Perfil Oficial *Blog Oficial *Wikipedia Japonesa Categoría:Fallecidos Categoría:JActor